


Birthday Princess

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice, relaxing birthday with the bae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gigglingmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingmuse/gifts).



> My Lovely girlie had a birthday this week, and she wanted a nice story about spending it with Lee.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, my love!
> 
> Also, the standard things apply:
> 
> I (sadly) do not own Lee Pace, who is his own human being and can own himself (Unless he wants to give himself to some one else :P)
> 
> No Beta, Very Little Editing. Probably lots of typos cus I wrote it on my phone.
> 
> Sorry.

Birthday Princess

"Hey Lazy Bones." Lee says, smiling at you from the end of the bed. How he managed to look so good first thing in the morning was one of life's many mysteries- but you had a sneaking suspicion that you being so positively smitten with him had something to do with it.

And, by the way he smiled at you, you were pretty sure he felt the same way about you.

"Mmmm. More sleep." You say, pulling the cozy comforter up higher around your neck, and wishing he would come back to bed and keep you warm.

"Fine. You get 10 more minutes." He says, and stands up, allowing you a perfect view of his absolutely scrumptious ass. 

"Come back to bed." You tell him, and he turns around (giving you a perfectly scrumptious view of something else as he walks towards you) and kisses you on the nose.

"As wonderful as that sounds, I'm not going to get off track and accidentally spend your entire birthday in bed." 

"Where are you going?" You ask him.

"Try to enjoy your last few minutes. I'll be right back."

You smile as he leaves the bedroom, and manage to actually fall asleep for a few minutes.

When you wake up again, Lee is standing in the doorframe, holding a tray. He trods in, with Carl the dog following behind and happily jumping on the foot of the bed to snuggle your feet.

Lee's culinary masterpiece consists of mimosas and a big fruit salad to share, bacon and eggs for him, and a bagel and (vegetarian) creme cheese for you.

"Thank you!" You say, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss (after he puts down the tray of course.)

"You're welcome." He responds, and then pulls a small box from the side table. "Happy Birthday, Princess." 

You're sipping the mimosa and smiling. "You didn't have to do that." You tell him as you take the box. 

"But I wanted to." He takes a bite of his eggs. "Open it." He says, smiling back at you.

You put down your drink and open the package- it's a light weight bracelet- nothing extravagant, but very pretty, and just your style. 

"Thank you!" You exclaim, and wrap your arms around him for another big kiss. He swallows his food quickly so he's not shoving egg down your throat, but his eager tongue doesn't quite manage it all, and you pull away quickly.

"Sorry." He says, but you're both giggling.

"It's ok." You tell him, he helps you put on the bracelet and you kiss him- sans eggs- again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He says, taking a big bite of bacon. "So, I have some ideas about today, but first, what do you want to do?"

You shrug. It's not every year that you take the day off from work for your birthday, but it worked out this time. 

"Just spend the day with you."

"Well, duh." He says, and he looks so yummy you just want to keep him in bed all day. "You wanna hear my idea?" He says and you nod and decide that it's exactly what you want to do.

After breakfast, and more than a little smooching, you both get up and throw on jeans, t shirts and sneakers. You load up Carl in the car and start driving out to Simi Valley- it's a trek, but Carl is a good car dog and he appreciates the great paths of one of you and Lee's favorite parks.

You do a low intensity hike- just a few miles at a slow pace so Carl has all the time he wants to explore, and you and Lee casually chat about whatever enters your head. At one point, Carl starts to tug at his leash, and Lee gives in and all of a sudden, both of them have zoomed off and climbed up a huge rock. You laugh, because Lee isn't able to control himself sometimes, and he looks like an overgrown seven year old when he does it, and you absolutely love him for it. 

He's at the top of the rock formation now, and Carl has decided he's taking a rest, so Lee lays down next to him and stares down at you.

"Come up!" He says, and you shake your head no. "Come up, bask in some birthday sun!" And you roll your eyes.

"I can't navigate that!" You tell him.

"I'll help you."

So you slowly start to climb up, and he climbs down to you and helps you. 

All three of you are happily sitting together, and you're happy you trusted him because the view is spectacular. You pet Carl who pants happily at you for a second, then puts his head down on Lee's lap for pets.

Lee wraps his free hand around you, and gives you a quick kiss on the forehead before you rest against his chest.

"This is nice." He says. And it really is. You just sit there cuddling for a few minutes before Carl gets bored and you all get up and follow him back down the path.

It's only 10:30 when you finish your hike, and Lee says "you wanna go to the beach?" The beach is at least a half hour drive, and you don't want to wear Carl out, but it does sound nice, and it's still such a pretty day, so you pack up and take the scenic route through the canyon. 

You opt for Will Rogers, holding hands and taking turns with Carl's leash while you quietly enjoy the sand and the surf. A few people seem like they might recognize Lee- but for such a pretty day, it's surprisingly quiet, and you don't get into any trouble. At one point, you find a nice little secluded spot and sit down together, cuddling up close to listen to the waves and enjoy the vast oceanic beauty before you. 

Lee wraps his arms around you and gives you a kiss on the cheek that morphs into to a real kiss. But you're not going to let it go any further, and as much as he wants it, you know he'll enjoy that much more in the privacy of his own home later in the day.

You get back up and walk back to the car. It's getting to be lunch time, and you drive PCH until you find a sweet little cafe right on the water with an outside patio. 

Lee gets fish tacos and you have a quinoa salad with vegan dressing. Carl seems more than happy with a simple bowl of water, but you're happy they serve actual drinks- and enjoy a surprisingly decent mint julep- along with the wonderful scenery.

After lunch, you drive back to Lee's to let Carl out, and decide to make out on the couch. Carl's not super interested in this- by this point he's seen it too many times for it to be new. Lee turns on the tv and cuddles up to you, starting off with a gentle shoulder massage that quickly turns into groping as his hands migrate down your shirt and his lips kiss your neck.

You're enjoying this- it is your birthday after all, and there's nothing like pampering from your boyfriend to make a lazy day feel special. His breath is warm and tantalizing on your ear as he whispers "I love you." 

You turn around so you're face to face. You watch his eyes light up as you say, "I love you too." And wrap your arms around his neck.

He moves in for a passionate kiss, and it takes almost no time for you to resituate, straddling him as his hands make their way under your shirt. 

You run your hands through his hair as his fingertips graze your sides, moving closer to your breasts.

"Bedroom?" He asks. 

"Here" you tell him, and her pulls you closer, his eyes full of desire.

Afterwards, when you've spent a few minutes cuddling, sunlight spreading over your bodies like warm butter, he asks you if he can take you to dinner.

"If you want to. We can just order in if that's easier." You offer.

"I want to take you to dinner. But only if you want to."

"Ok. Do I have to dress up?"

"Sadly, you'll have to wear clothes. But evening wear is not required."

You're happy about that- and go choose a cute, somewhat sexy shirt, and a comfy skirt. You opt for some heels, but then, since you've been with Lee, you opt for heels a lot more often. He's just SO TALL! 

When he comes into the bedroom to get clothes himself, his jaw drops.

"I said you don't have to dress up." He tells you.

You laugh. You both know you're not "dressed up" just not in your normal jeans. But it is a special occasion.

He puts on nice slacks, a soft T shirt and an open button down while you put on make up. He looks good no matter what, but you especially enjoy this look on him. He hugs you and holds your hand as you both walk out together.

"Where are we going?" You ask.

"You'll see." He says, smiling. 

You fiddle with the radio while he drives- it's sort of a far drive for dinner- and not in the direction that you'd expect- but you're enjoying the conversation, the way he smiles, the occasional caresses on your knee, so it really feels like no time at all and he parks at a hole in the wall called The Rabbit Hole Cafe. 

It's not fancy- but it iS vegan, and when you walk in, you realize- it's Alice in Wonderland themed!

Lee knows Lewis Carrol is one of your favorite authors, and even occasionally calls you his "little Alice" when you say something he thinks is off the wall.

He says it now.

"Thought my Alice might care for another trip down the rabbit hole?" And you hug him.

"This is perfect!" You tell him.

"Really?" He asks.

"Really!" You tell him. He kisses you and you have a great dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> References to mentioned places:
> 
> Corriganville (GO- IT's FUN!) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Corriganville_Movie_Ranch
> 
> Rabbit Hole Cafe (Very Yummy, even though it's Vegetarian) http://rabbitholefoods.com/


End file.
